Recent embryological research has indicated the role of the neural crest in contributing to all connective tissues anterior to the lens epithelium. Therefore, the group of developmental anomalies of the anterior chamber with glaucoma or ocular hypertension is being reviewed. - Anterior chamber, abnormalities in development. - Human Subjects